The Roommate Agreement
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally West and Dick Grayson are best friends and roommates with a peculiar relationship. They're friends with benefits, yet at the same time, they're not. It all depends on the circumstance, which is outlined in their "Roommate Agreement." But what will happen when one or both of them break the norm? AU, KF/Rob, Slash, lemon
1. The Roommate Agreement

Hey y'all. I'm sure you're all angry to see me upload another story rather than update The Life and Times of Dick Grayson, but I've felt like writing recently, and Iunno, this idea came into my head, and it hasn't gone away. So here it is :3 And there is an overreaching plot, but it'll just look like PWP at first :3

Note: this is an AU, no superpowers; the rest is explained through dialogue of narration :3

Warning: slash of the lemon kind :D

Roommate Agreement

The night was silent aside from cars passing by the opened window and the light music in the background; Dick Grayson was studying for an upcoming biology test.

_Cellular Respiration is a process in which a food source, generally glucose, is converted into ATP and carbon dioxide. It begins with glycolysis, followed by the Calvin Cycle and finally the electron-_

Out of the corner of Dick's eye, he saw the dormitory door open and someone wearing bright green stumble in, "YO DICK!" Wally shouted, words slurred.

Dick flicked a quick glare at Wally telling him to shut up; he immediately noticed the slur in Wally's speech, his lopsided step, and his half-lidded eyes, "I am trying to study, and it's 2 in the morning," Dick hissed acerbically.

The redhead closed the door quietly and tip-toed, or tried to, over to Dick, draping his arms over his best friend, "I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." he slurred (pleasantly) into Dick's ear, binding him in a tight one-sided embrace while the other tried to remember which enzymes converted glucose into the necessary pyruvate for the Calvin Cycle.

The raven shrugged off his best friend, but to no avail, "Artemis wouldn't like to hear you say that."

Immediately, Dick could tell he said the wrong thing: Wally leaned his entire weight onto the sitting male, heaved a deep, depressed sigh, "I'm invoking the _fuck's sake_ agreement."

"I invoke the _no drunk sex_ nullification in juxtaposition with the _no sex while either party is studying_ clause."

Wally smiled; curiously sober now, "I'm invoking the '_I dare you'_ taunt."

Dick asked, an eyebrow cocked, "Will this under the terms of the _fuck's sake _agreement or under the terms of the '_I dare you'_ taunt?"

"Seeing as you rebutted my _fuck's sake _agreement with the _no drunk sex _nullification and the _no sex while either party is studying _clause, this will solely be under the _'I dare you_' taunt," Wally replied matter-of-factly, their faces, lips in particular, becoming particularly close.

"If I get less than an A on this mid-term I'm going to invoke the _morning after _clause for a week," Dick bet.

Wally could feel Dick's every breath, "If you get an A on that mid-term I'm going to invoke the _fuck's sake_ agreement for a week."

"How does that make any sense?" Dick questioned.

"It doesn't," Wally breathed, and finally took the final step of kissing his best friend.

Their lips moulded together clumsily, yet perfectly. Yet, even in its perfection, there was no sensuality, no gentleness, no sentiment. Their kiss was rough, raw, primal, _exhilarating_.

"Deal?" Wally asked.

Dick responded by attacking Wally's neck, "_deal_," he breathed into the small hickey he just made.

Lips and teeth were everything and everywhere, all articles of clothing soon lost to the floor, and the pair made their way to one of the single beds; probably Dick's, judging by the distance and path they took from the desk to the bed.

Wally pushed Dick onto the bed, his hands wandered the well-muscled body, "I always wondered when you got muscles, Dick," Wally jested, kissing Dick's abs.

"When you were too busy looking the other way to ca-" Dick gasped as Wally savagely engulfed his entire length in one go, sucking earnestly.

Wally scraped his teeth along Dick's length as he bobbed his head up and down; Dick was reduced to being a hot mess of moans and groans as his best friend sucked him off. He roughly grabbed onto Wally's short red hair and forced him deeper onto his rigid member, bucking his hips deeper into Wally's wet and hot mouth.

The redhead greedily took his friend's length onto him; he didn't really, but it was part of their agreement: whoever invokes it has to dominate. And even so, he knew he didn't have to do much -Dick was doing all the fucking anyways.

Except, Wally was _supposed_ to have dominance, all Wally had to do was place his hand on Dick's hip to stop him from thrusting anymore; they both knew the signals, and that meant Wally was going to take over. Dick only groaned in a stifled excitement as Wally sat still. The only thing Wally did was run his tongue up and down the raven's length, riling him up. The wet heat of Wally's mouth was killing him; he wanted to thrust upwards, buck deep into Wally's mouth, make him take it all, but that wasn't what they agreed on.

Deciding he'd tortured his prey enough, Wally began bobbing his head again; making slurping noises as he went. His other hand found Dick's balls and he began to play with them. His partner moaned wantonly, restraining himself with all he had, as that was all he was allowed to do with Wally's hand on his hip.

Wally's white teeth yet again scraped all along the sides of Dick's length and Wally knew Dick was close by the increasing volume of Dick's moans; he let go of Dick's hip, and braced himself as Dick roughly grabbed his angry-red hair and thrust aimlessly into Wally's mouth.

"Wall- c-cumming!" Dick thrashed wildly as he reached his climax, spraying his semen into Wally's mouth, who swallowed the bitter-sweet fluid. A small stream of his semen leaks out of Wally's mouth and Dick couldn't help but think he'd just seen the eighth wonder of the world.

"Were you eating peaches?" Wally asked conversationally, licking his lips, as he spread Dick's legs with his own, grabbing the lube from the nightstand drawer. The question caught Dick off-guard as he breathed heavily.

Dick's heavy breathing filled the otherwise silent room, "Yeah... Did you get that from tasting my semen?" He gasped again as Wally stuck a cold, lubricated finger into his butt, preparing him.

"No dummy, I saw the pits in the trash can. You're supposed to compost." Wally slowly added another finger as Dick winced at the intrusion.

"Too busy study-AHHHHHH!" Wally added another finger in a particularly rough thrust.

"The environment is serious stuff bro. It's not gonna wait for you to finish studying if it chooses to destroy you," he said matter-of-factly, scissoring his fingers, stretching Dick's arsehole.

Dick panted heavily, "You know," he paused for a groan, "right now is _really_ not a good time to- AH!- to talk about the environmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent." Wally found his prostate.

He whimpered as Wally pulled his fingers out, freeing a condom from its confines with his teeth.

"You're right, the epinephrine and dopamine released right now will override any information that your brain has processed. That is, aside from my dick, of course," Wally said cockily, rolling the condom down his length.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mr. Biology 101 TA. Just fuck me already."

Wally smiled, pressing a kiss to Dick's open mouth, "Your wish is my command," and he quickly thrust his girth into Dick's ass, ripping a moan from them both.

There's something intangible between the both of them; they weren't sure what it was, but the fucking that they did was always extraordinary. Maybe it was because they only did it when one of then broke up, and they just let out all their anger and frustration out on the other.

To Wally, maybe it was the way that Dick clenched around him so tightly; when his eyes are closed and all he does is moan _Wally__Wally__Wally_. Maybe it was the sight of someone so powerful, so strong, writhing in pleasure under _his_ administrations. Wally knew all the places to touch and bite and press down on to make Dick writhe.

But it wasn't intimate.

To Dick, maybe it was the way that Wally demanded dominance, even when Dick was on top; yelling instructions to _fuck me harder_ and _faster_ and _better_ and _are you a sissy or what? _How his green eyes shined during sex, a way which just lit up all the right parts of Dick's brain; a shine that just about no one else saw. How at his beck and call Wally would be naked on the bed, waiting for Dick to be too.

_But it wasn't intimate_.

But that all moved to the back of their brains, into their subconscious thought, as Wally bucked into Dick, and Dick moaned as Wally hit his prostate.

Because it wasn't intimate.

Wally lied on top of Dick, pressing their bodies together, Dick's cock roughly rubbing against Wally's abs; each thrust put him balls-deep into his best friend, and Dick viciously clawed and Wally's back, leaving distinct red lines in tandem with the hickey on his neck. Wally roughly grabbed Dick's penis and began pumping in time with his own thrusts. Dick moaned a chant of "_WallyWally__WallyWally__WallyWally__WallyWally,_" while said person thrust into him and jacked him off at the same time.

The friction is a too much for Dick, and he exploded again, spraying semen all over the two males; his muscles clenched down on Wally, causing him to hoarsely moan, "_Dick,_" as he ejaculated into the condom. They both relaxed, and spent a few moments lying together, skin on skin, breathing heavily, chests heaving together at the same time.

The two sit up, and Dick pressed his forehead to Wally's, "_Sorry,_" he whispered out as he wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, pulling his friend close, in a friendly embrace.

Wally broke free for a moment to pick up his bright green shirt and wipe them clean. "It's okay, it's not your fault," Wally responded mournfully.

"I'm still invoking the _morning after _clause," Dick jested, getting under his covers.

Wally patted Dick on the head, "What d'ya want for breakfast tomorrow?"

Dick placed a chaste kiss on Wally's forehead, "I'd ask for pancakes, but you always burn them. How about a cheese omelette with a slice of toast. _Very_ buttery toast."

Ignoring the comment about burnt pancakes, Wally said, "Okay. Get some sleep, your Bio mid-term is tomorrow."

"You were the one who invoked the '_I dare you_' taunt."

"To which I respond I shouldn't have to participate in the _morning after_ clause because this wasn't under the _fuck's sake_ agreement."

"But you're going to anyways, because we both know this really was under the _fuck's sake_ agreement."

Wally sighed, "Yeah."

Dick sighed too, "Good night, Wally."

"Good night, Dick."

* * *

DERP.

Anyways, just so you guys know, the _fuck's sake_ agreement, basically states that Wally and Dick are allowed to have sex together if one of them breaks off romantic connection with someone else. One-night stands technically constitute as a "romantic connection", but that's debatable to them at the time (mainly for Wally, because Dick gets in so many one-night stands).

The _'I dare you_' taunt is basically a free card for either Dick or Wally to use to bypass the other's concern (usually due to Dick's studying) the one accepting the dare will state a condition, eg, Dick's "If I get less than an A on this mid-term I'm going to invoke the _morning after _clause for a week," the other will follow-up, eg, Wally's "If you get an A on that mid-term I'm going to invoke the _fuck's sake_ agreement for a week," and the rest is history.

I won't explain the _morning after_ clause in its entirety yet, because that's still to come :3

Wally initially acts drunk so that he has Dick's attention, and to be under the guise of not actually wanting to have sex, when he actually does.

Also, it's been a while since I've written anything, and it suddenly turned from past tense into present tense half-way through writing this, so I had to go back and change it all LOL It's been too long if I can't keep my tenses straight. If you notice any, make sure to tell me please~

In any case, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to "The Roommate Agreement" and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think ^.^


	2. The Morning After, Almost

Hey y'all~ thanks a lot to anyone who reviewed/followed/favourited it means a lot ^.^

Anyways, I'll be getting into the more plot-ty stuffz, so if you were here for sex... that's not until a bit later! :3

Warning: no lemon this chapter :( sad, I know.

The Morning After- Almost

Dick woke up briskly at 6:00 am the next morning- well, _briskly_ isn't _quite_ the word Dick would use.

He groggily woke up, and glanced at the neon green digits shining in the morning darkness. After a half hour of failing to fall asleep again, he went to take a shower; Biology wouldn't start until 8 anyways.

However, when he came back from his shower, it was 7:56, and the Biology building was halfway across campus. Frantically, Dick pulled on a shirt too big, boxers too small, pants too loose, a sweater too tight and ran out the door, vaguely hearing Wally shouting, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I MADE YOUR OMELETTE AND TOAST!"

Luckily for Dick though, the Biology exam started late due to a problem with the photocopier; turns out trying to get 500 copies of a 5 page Biology test until 5 minutes before the test wasn't a good idea. _Apparently_.

Unluckily, when he reached the section on cellular respiration, his mind drew a blank, and all he could smell was the scent of Wally on the clothes he picked up. Not exactly unwelcome, but very distracting given what transpired early in the morning before the exam.

_Why did Wally wear such strong cologne?_ He almost sneezed- as he felt the sneeze approaching, he pinched his nose, stopping himself from making a very loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOO!" in the middle of an exam.

He panicked further as he saw the exam proctor picking tests from his peers, he rushed to finish the multiple choice section and quickly scribbled something about the endosymbiotic theory for the written section.

He breathed a sigh of relief as they were allowed outside of the exam room; it was 10:30, he probably had enough time to head back to his room and get breakfast from Wally.

Wally leaned on their table, nibbling on a piece of bread, "Hmmm im ooooo?" he asked incoherently as Dick walked through the door.

"Chew, swallow."

The redhead grinned, swallowing before speaking again, "How'd it go?"

"Okay... I think. Where's my omelette?"

"A bird came in, stole our plates, and fed it to her hatchlings."

Dick rolled his eyes, "I'm hungry, where is it?"

"I'm serious." Both stared at each other for five minutes, Wally's eyes stern.

"Then make me a new one."

"She stole all of our eggs too."

"Did she take your brains as well?" Dick asked, knocking on Wally's forehead.

"I don't wanna make another one!" Wally whined.

Dick kissed his cheek, "You instigated the _fuck's sake_ agreement, you have to follow through. Or I'll use the _five rule_ punishment of our Roommate Agreement."

Wally sighed, sliding off the table, making his way to their fridge, pulling out two eggs.

"So, what happened between you and Artemis?" Dick asked, getting a glass of water.

"We were fighting a lot lately; there were too many obligations on both sides to uphold, neither of us wanted to do any of them any more. I think she was too demanding, too emotional, and too shut off. She says I was too hesitant, not there enough, and distracted," Wally said breaking open the eggs and whisking them.

Dick was dumbfounded, for the passed six months or so, all you'd see was Wally and Artemis together. Dick _really_ only saw Wally alone when they were together in their dorm room late at night or early in the morning when Wally was snoring asleep in his bed or when they were both getting up. Although, lately, Dick did sense a rift between the two love birds... he also thought that Artemis was getting more and more detached and emotional. Which _really_ wasn't a good combination.

Regardless, Dick had more questions, "Do you still love her?" Wally began grating some cheese.

There was a pause, and Dick could tell what Wally was thinking- _did he still love Artemis_?

"I love you," Wally said nonchalantly, dodging Dick's question, buttering up a slice of bread.

Dick held onto his glass of water a bit tighter, "Answer the question."

Wally oiled up a frying pan, "Yes and no."

"In what way yes, in what way no?" Dick released his tight grip on the glass of water, taking a sip.

Wally began turning the bread into toast, "I still care for her, and I wish her the best, in that way I still love her. But, I don't think I hold romantic feelings towards her anymore."

Dick almost sneezed, yet again. He pinched his nose before getting out a nasal but all the same sincere, "I'm sorry."

Wally patted Dick on the head, placing the newly made cheese omelette and slice of _very_ buttery toast in front of him, giving Dick the most reassuring smile he could muster with his current mental state, "Don't be."

"I love you too, by the way," Dick got out, before devouring his breakfast.

"What?" Wally asked, surprised.

"While you were dodging my question you said 'I love you' to which I responded with 'Answer the question,' but I'm telling you that I love you too."

Wally was playfully indignant, "I was _not_ dodging your question."

"You dodged my question like people playing dodgeball dodge balls. You tried and failed as I got you anyways," Dick said, playful as well, finishing off his breakfast.

"Hey, wanna have sex?" Wally asked, his eyes slightly dulled.

Dick contemplated the idea for a moment, but took another look into Wally's darkened eyes and shrugged, "Okay." And like that, for a brief, indescribable moment, Wally's eyes shined again.

* * *

"You know, I disapprove of you consoling Wally with sexual activities, Dick," Kaldur reprimanded, while they were studying

The two were in Kaldur's dorm room, sitting on Kaldur's bed.

Dick sighed, "he was heartbroken! He may have covered it up with silly words, but his eyes said everything."

Kaldur put the textbook down, "Wally is a grown man, Dick. I know that the two of you are best friends, but I am certain that you can find more constructive, more effective, and more meaningful ways of consoling him and satisfying yourself."

"Excuse me!? I am _not_ taking advantage of Wally's saddened state to satisfy my own libido!" Dick flared up hotly.

Kaldur raised his hands, "I apologise, that was ambiguity on my part. I know that you are not using Wally to satisfy your libido, but I meant that you should find better ways to ease Wally's torment as well as your concern for Wally's torment."

Dick felt _slightly_ stupid, "Sorry, Kaldur. I know you mean well. I guess I'm more torn up about Wally than I thought."

"It is okay, Dick. I am here for a reason," Kaldur said knowingly, soothingly.

* * *

"And then the two of you went ahead and did the nasty?" Roy asked, setting down two cups of coffee.

The two were in Roy's apartment, sitting across the wooden table from each other.

"Yeah," Wally replied mechanically.

Roy seemed a little curious, "Were you on top?"

"Yes...?" Wally asked, a little bewildered.

"_Nice_."

Wally rolled his eyes at Roy's one-track mind, "I'm not giving you details about my sex-life so you can fantasise about it later, Roy."

Roy chuckled, "I know, I know. So anyways, Dick brought up a good point, _do_ you still love Artemis?"

"I already said yes platonically, no romantically."

"No, you said 'yes platonically, I think not romantically.' You also told Dick you loved him."

"I'm well aware of what I said, Roy," Wally snapped.

"Are you sure?" Roy snapped back, standing up, "Do you realise the connotation that you give when you say you love someone when they're asking about someone else? Are you even aware of what your implications are of saying 'I think' for romantically but a certain 'I am' for platonically?"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Wally asked angrily.

Roy sighed, sitting back down, rubbing his forehead, "If you don't know, I can't help you."

"Wow you're spending too much time with Kaldur and Jade. There's too much wisdom and too much mystery coming from you."

"Spending a lot of time with my best friend and girlfriend, what a shocker," Roy said, watching as a smile tugged at the corners of Wally's lips. However, something was still off.

Roy sighed, and reached out for Wally's hand, "Firstly, if you tell anyone we held hands, I will hunt you down and kill you. Secondly, be careful about what you say to Dick: he can read people like books, thinks too much about what he hears, you're flipped open to the chapter on your heart, and perhaps not speaking from there."

* * *

"And it looks like you'll be making breakfast for a week," Dick happily chimed, as he entered his dorm room.

"What? Why?" Wally asked, getting up from his bed, leaving his textbooks there.

Dick showed him his Biology final- a red 80%, with an A written next to it plastered the front page.

"Dude, this is an A," Wally said, sticking his finger onto the big red 'A'.

"Only because of the bell curve, 80% is still a B."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Wally flicked Dick's nose. Dick flicked Wally back back.

They ended up in one of those cartoon dust clouds of fighting, before ending up crashing into Wally's bed, where all his textbooks rained down on them.

Dick rubbed the back of his head, "YEAH HUH!"

"NUH UH!" Wally said, also rubbing the back of his head.

Dick and Wally glared at each other for a moment, sat cross-legged, and then jerked their heads to glare in opposite directions. Tension thick enough to be easily cut with a cold butter knife.

They slowly looked back, eyes softened, mischievous smiles wide, "Both? Both. Both, yeah, we can do both." And the tension eased away.

* * *

Yeah... Kaldur is Dick's top secret confident and Roy is Wally's :3 Although Dick and Wally are best friends, they obviously can't really get advice about how to deal with the other from themselves, so they go to Kaldur and Roy :3 For just about everything else, it's each other.

This chapter is a bit more... um, everywhere, but it sets the stage for the future :3 Hopefully. :D

And, I the title is "The Morning After- Almost" because I still haven't fully explained what goes on due to the _Morning After_ clause, there are several parts to it, and the only two shown in this chapter is that the person who used the _fuck's sake_ clause is to make whatever the other wants for breakfast, and reveal what happened with their romance.

I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, so I know what I've done incorrectly, what I can improve on, and that you're still reading this and interested, and that this fic is worth continuing ^.^


End file.
